


Comforts of Home

by Chocobrew



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobrew/pseuds/Chocobrew
Summary: Anne, Marcy, and Sasha. The torrid relationship between them somehow manages to be both utterly simple and frustratingly complex. They treasured it nonetheless but none of them really knew just how much until they were without it for days on end, stranded in a strange world with even stranger people.Rekindling their connection, after all they'd been through, felt a lot like coming home.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Comforts of Home

“Oh man!” Anne lifted her mostly gone slice of pepperoni pizza and stuffed the rest of it in her mouth. “I canf beleef youf been lifin’ loike this!”

“Yeah, it’s pretty alright,” Sasha says, leaning on the back of Anne’s chair and brushing a few crumbs off her…disgusting forest clothes. _Honestly, Boonchuy, wearing our school uniform for a month? This_ _is_ _what happens when you hang around slimy frog hicks for too long, they start infecting you with their gross habits._ _Hm, actually…_

Sasha gave Anne a good once over while she scarfed down another helping of fries (just _soaked_ with ketchup). Missing shoe, filthy clothes, leaves and sticks sprinkled across her completely untamed head of hair. 

_Well, the hair thing_ _’_ _s not new, she hates trying to get that rat nest under control by herself. But still, jeez, combined with the way she’s eating it’s like she’s gone completely feral._ Sasha blinks, eyes widening, as a beetle crawls out from behind one of the leaves stuck to Anne’s head. It marches across several strands, stops to look up and _wink at her_ , before diving back into the home it’s made of her friends' scalp. _Oh._ ** _ **No**_** _._

Sasha's hand goes down to the hilt of her sword.

It was then that Brenton chose to speak up, lurching up next to her. “Will there be anything else, Commander?” She looked down at her toad butler, having completely forgotten he was still in the room. _Rightright, there are better ways to go about this than tackling Anne to the ground and shearing her bald._ She glanced back at Anne as she polished off a hot dog, those bouncing brown curls hiding terrible things. _We’ll call that Plan B. Plan A: get some civilization back in my girl ASAP._

“Run the hot water please,” Sasha strains to keep the mounting horror out of her voice. “For the bath.” 

Anne’s head shoots up. “Bath?!” She turned to look back at her and Benton, eyes sparkling, half-chewed food falling from her gaping mouth. “Oop!” Her mouth snaps shut, one of her hands shooting up to cover it as she ducks her head and swallows. “Heh, sorry…”

Sasha looks at her, her blushing cheeks and puppy dog eyes, and laughs, a fluttery feeling in her chest. “Okay, that was gross, Anne! Now, I think I need a bath too!” She claps her hands. “Benton double time that hot water, it just became an emergency!”

“Right away Commander, I’ll send for you when it’s ready!” Benton salutes and bolts out of the room.

Anne throws her hands in the air. “Oh come onnn! I said I was sorry!”

“Sorry doesn’t clean the carpets, Anne,” Sasha says with a smirk. 

“It’s not my fault! I’ve been living a frog eat frog country life! When food got put on the table it was all-out war, I didn’t have time to be polite!”

“So a couple of days in the boonies is all it takes for the waitress to lose her table manners?”

“Well, not all of us are lucky enough to live in castles!”

They carried on like that, laughing, poking at each other, and nibbling at the food spread. Eventually, Benton came back to inform them that the water was heated. It could’ve taken an hour, maybe two but, talking to Anne, getting to laugh with her again; somewhere Sasha had lost track of the time.

* * *

“Ahhhh,” Sasha heard the water slosh around behind the thick privacy curtains cutting off the foyer from the bathroom proper (a few of the toads had thought that just because they didn’t know what she was meant that they could barge in whenever they needed to speak to her. _Had_ ). “Dang, Sash, why even bother with that bedroom when you could just spend the rest of your life in here?”

“Cause’ the water gets cold and I get pruny,” She called back as she doffed the last of her armor and dropped them in the laundry pile outside the bathroom door next to Anne’s discarded clothes. “But believe me, my first time in there? I was definitely tempted.” More splashing followed by Anne’s delighted coos. 

Unbidden, Sasha’s mind conjured an image of her in the tub, soaking wet, droplets rolling down her naked body as she rose from beneath the water with her big, dumb smile plastered on her pretty face…

She bit her lip and hurried to strip off her remaining clothes, tossing it all outside before slamming the door shut wincing as the sound echos in the enclosed space.

“Woah! You okay, Sasha?” Anne calls out, her splashing sounding like she was about to get out of the tub to check on her.

“I’m fine, Anne, castle doors are just a bit heavier than what we’re used to back home.” Sasha put a hand on the wooden beam fastened next to the door frame. “Just stay in the water.”

“Oh, uh, if you say so.”

Sasha puts a hand to her naked chest, willing her heart to stop racing, before pulling the beam down and barring the door. _The toads can put down their little rebellion on their time._ She pads over to the curtains and stops in front of them, reaching a hand up to grab her scrunchie. _But right now is just for me and Anne._ She pulls her hair free of it’s ponytail, shaking her head to allow her blonde tresses to fall around her shoulders.

Then she steps through the curtains and into the bathroom proper.

She’d say that _one_ of the benefits from being stuck in this gross world with a bunch of warty toads is that the amenities were toads sized. Kind of short but built wide to accommodate their extra girth. And though it _had_ been renovated with her in mind the bathroom was still no exception, with expansive floor space, a stone vanity with more storage than she’d ever need and three toad-sized basins on top, and the…ladies room hidden behind another privacy curtain at the far end of the room.

But the centerpiece of the bathroom was definitely the bath, a circular depression in the floor large enough to hold five full grown toads if they squeezed together. Which meant it’s excessively sized for just two human girls (or one for that matter but she deserved the best). It was situated next to the wall, beneath a large lidded hole that would open and fill the bath with hot water. To the right of the hole was a shelf full of fluffy towels (that were way too soft to be cotton) washcloths, and bathrobes. On the left, embedded lower on the wall were little cubbies holding bars of odorless soap.

_All present and accounted for too._ _Guess Anne forgot a few steps in the cleaning process, living with those dumb farmer frogs._ Sasha thinks, rolling her eyes as she steps quietly over to the bath.

Anne was resting with her back to her, head leaned back, eyes closed, and her elbows propped up on the ledge as she enjoyed the steaming bathwater. She didn’t react when Sasha passed by her, lost in her blissful thoughts.

The blond girl paused for a moment and considered climbing in next to her but shook her head at the thought and continued to the opposite side of the bath. _Her_ _whole_ _body bared like that? I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off her. I wanna take this a bit slower._

She sits down on the bathtub’s ledge and slides into the pleasantly hot water with a delighted sigh, glad to be back in her tub again. Anne’s head lifts at the sound and she peeks at her through cracked open eyelids before settling leisurely back into place.

Sasha didn’t say anything yet, instead calmly gathering up some water in her cupped hands. _3…2…_

Anne gasps and jerks upright, here eyes wide open and bulging. “Sasha! Oh, I-I didn’t realize I was taking so long, uh,” Sasha raised her hands and let the water slide down her head, her hair flattening to her scalp. She smiles at the luminescent blush that blossomed on her friend's face as she tried and failed not to stare. “I-I’ll get out! J-just, just, er, you know…”

“Anne, stop,” Sasha says, leering suggestively at her perky breasts. “Do you see how big this thing is? Plenty of space for both of us.”

Anne eyes follow Sasha’s line and she flinches when they land on her chest, managing to blush even harder as she instinctively covers herself with an arm. “Well, yeah, I just wasn’t expecting…I mean it is _your_ tub and-”

“And I’m sharing it with my friend. So calm down.” Sasha states simply as she grabs a bar of soap from one of the cubbies and works up a lather between her hands. She casts a glance at whose too busy Anne trying to look at anything but her too notice.

_Always so shy when we’re like this. Like I’ve never seen her naked before._ Sasha rolls her eyes then grins. _Oh well, I know a few tricks to get her to open up._

“So, Boonchuy,” Sasha says, pushing off from the side of the bath. “Can’t help but notice you haven’t been doing much cleaning since you got in here.”

Anne perks up, blinking, then raises the arm not covering her chest to rub the back of her head. “Oh, yeah…guess I was enjoying the hot water a little too much, heh.”

“Sure. But, you’re still a mess and we’ve only got so much time for ourselves in here, you know?” Sasha struts closer towards her bashful friend, arching her back slightly to flaunt her own modest bust.

“U-uh…” Anne swallows. Sasha watches her eyes shoot to her face then down to her boobs, before quickly darting away to some random part of the bathroom.

“If you’re just gonna play around,” Sasha stops, close enough to Anne that she could see the few patches of dirt that her time in the water had failed to wipe off. “I guess I’ll just have too…clean you myself.” She reaches behind Anne and sets the soap down on the tub's edge, her arm brushing against the one hanging at the Thai girl’s side.

She heard Anne’s breath hitch in her throat and smiled. “That sound good to you, Anne?”

“I-I…guess? Um,” Hers eyes drift downward before darting to the linen shelf. “Don’t you need a washcloth?”

“Hmm…” Sasha rubs a thumb over Anne’s cheek, wiping away a bit of grime. “Nah.” Her thumb falls down her face, trailing a soapy path from her cheek to her neck.

Sasha brings her other hand up and places them both on the girl's collar bone, massaging the lather into Anne’s flushed skin. She works them downwards, smiling at Anne’s low whimpering as she lingered a moment to caress the arm covering her breasts, before moving on.

She runs her fingers over Anne’s flat stomach, the muscles there a bit less soft than the last time she’d touched them. The soap gets spread over every contour and curve until it’s a long stretch of white bubbles over brown skin. Her hands linger against her abdomen and then push, Anne gasping as she stumbles back into the bathtub wall.

“Sash-!”

“Shh.” Anne promptly shut her mouth, staring at her with wide, nervous eyes. 

_Mm, she’s so…_ Sasha bit her lip as she reached behind Anne again, this time threading on the inside of her arm and grazing her nails against her flank.

Anne moaned softly within her throat, quickly stifling it but Sasha was too close not to hear. She smirked even as her own heart threatened to leap from her chest. “Liked that huh? 

“Um, w-well I-aah!” Anne moans again and louder as Sasha lightly drags her nails up and down her sides.

“Mm, Anne, the sounds you make...” Sasha purrs, stepping closer until her breasts were pressed against Anne’s bare forearm. The tips of their noses touch, both of their visions filled with the others' eyes before Sasha turns her head to the side and lays her chin in the crook of Anne’s neck. She leans up and whispers in her ear. “Let’s see what other noises I can get out of you.” Anne’s back arches forward as Sasha wraps her arms around her middle to pick up the soap behind her and work it in her hands.

“W-wait, S-Sasha I-” Sasha reveled in Anne’s breathless words, dropping the soap back on the ledge and pressing both hands to the small of her back. “Ooh…”

Sasha slides her hands up, following the curve of Anne’s spine as she soaped up the rest of her upper body. Anne whimpered at every touch, her body fidgeting off the bath tub’s side and deeper into the embrace.

Sasha chuckles, pecking Anne on the shoulder and then on the base of her neck. Then she roughly rolls her hips into the Thai girls wriggling body to keep her butt pinned to the wall where it belonged. _For now._

After lathering Anne’s shoulder blades Sasha brings her hands up and rests them on her friends shoulders, leaning back to get a good look at Anne’s face. A steamy expression had settled in her eyes, the blush on her cheeks feverish in intensity as she met her gaze. Her breathing was quick and shallow, matched to her own in fact, which meant she was just as needy. _God, enough_ _with this_ _._

“Anne…” Sasha presses a leg into the space where Anne’s legs met, her other one circling to rub against her calf. “Move your arm. I want you.” She leaned in and began to nibble on Anne’s ear. 

“Sash, I-ah! I don’t k-knOH!” Sasha felt Anne’s hand press into her stomach, pushing against her but losing strength whenever her eyes fluttered. She groaned and pushed back against her, sliding her body over the soap trail’s she’d left on Anne’s mid-section. “Sasha, please just-!” 

Sasha trails her hands down from Anne’s shoulders and between their bodies. She grips onto Anne’s arm and starts to tug.

“SASHA!” Anne suddenly shouts and shoves her back, not entirely off of her but enough where Sasha had to look her full in the eye. “Just…listen for a sec, okay?”

There’s a sultry heat burning Sasha up inside that made her want to ignore this pause in the fun. She wanted to put her hand beneath the water, plunge her finger into Anne’s slick core, and ravage her for hours. But the look in Anne’s eyes was a serious one even with the lust Sasha could see lurking underneath. _Ugh, this is no fun if it’s just fun for me._

She groans though it sounds more like a whine even to her ears. “What _is it_ , Anne? And make it quick.”

“Well, it’s just,” She looks away. “Whenever we, um…”

“Have sex.”

Her lips press together and she nods once. “Y-yeah, that. Whenever, we’ve done that in the past, in our world, it’s always been me, you, _and_ Marcy. It’s never just been, you know…us.”

Sasha blinks. _W_ _-w_ _hat is that supposed to mean?_

“Yeah? So?” She says, keeping her voice to an even tone.

Anne winces but continues on. “Doing it without her…is weird, right?” She looks away rubbing the back of her head. “I mean we’ve never done it this way before.”

There’s silence between them for a moment as her friend words wash over her like a cold rain. Anne wasn’t wrong. Every time they’d had sex, it’d been a three-woman show, going back to when they’d first put hands on each other at Marcy’s house. It did sort of make sense that Anne might not be comfortable doing this without the full set present and accounted for.

But…what if that wasn’t what this was?

Sasha narrowed her eyes, some ugly combo of anger and envy rising in her throat like bile. “So, what are you saying, Anne?” She spat. “If Marcy’s not in the equation you don’t want me at all?”

_Had that always been the case? I’ve known her for longer, it should be the other way around!_

Anne’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “No! No, that’s not what I meant!”

“Then what _did_ you mean, Anne?!” Her grip tightens on Anne’s arm. Not enough to hurt, she didn’t want to hurt her just…what was this? “Cause’ if you’d rather be with Marcy than me then you can ju-just _say_ so instead of tiptoeing around it!”

_Is that what this is? Somewhere along the line, Anne became better friends with the gamer girl? Or they…or they fell in…_ Sasha can’t finish the thought. She looks at Anne.

“I-I’m…” Her eyes don’t meet hers. 

_No…_

Sasha grimaces turning her head towards the water and seeing her glare reflected back at her. As well as the tears she felt welling in the corners of her eyes.

Her eyes squeeze shut, killing them before they could fall down her face.

“Whatever.” She makes to step away but doesn’t get an inch away before her head is suddenly grabbed on both sides and twisted forward. “Anne, wha-” A fierce kiss is planted on her lips. Hard enough to bruise, passionate enough to steal her breath away.

It’s so sudden, Sasha instinctively struggles against it but Anne just wraps her arms around her neck and holds her still until she melts into the embrace, eyes fluttering closed.

Sasha wraps Anne in a slippery hug, their bodies sliding sensually against each other. Their bared breasts pillow together eliciting throaty moans from them both as their erect nipples ring around one another, their hardpoints leaving ghostly impressions on their supple flesh.

A gentle tap against her mouth and Sasha opens wide, poking out her tongue to encircle Anne’s. The Thai girl quickly loses ground in this game, her back arching over the bath’s edge as Sasha bore down on her to shove more of her tongue down her throat.

Sasha isn’t sure how long their kiss lasts. Probably minutes, maybe hours. But it was long enough that eventually the need to breathe overwhelmed her desire to continue and she finally broke away. She looks down at Anne who was gazing up at her in turn from her bent position, her eyes hazy and lost in lust, her labored breaths forming a chorus with her own.

But Anne gets her second wind first, her eyes sharpening with sudden clarity, “I-I love the things you do to me, alright!?

“Huh?” Sasha says, still breathing hard. She clings tighter to Anne as the tanned-skin girl pushed them both upright. Her eyes, Sasha noticed, were bright and determined, laser-focused onto her own.

“You and Marcy are both so good at…sex.” Her cheeks burn a bright red but she pushes through. “Marcy’s super smart and always comes around with new stuff for us to try. And you,” She cranes her head forward and nuzzles into her neck. “You’re so…like, _aggressive_.”

“Aggressive?” Sasha quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Not in a bad way! Just really passionate and commanding, like you know exactly what you want and how to get it.”

. “So, you mean bossy.”

“Well…well, yeah,” She mumbles bashfully into her collarbone, squeezing her arms tighter around Sasha’s neck. “But in a good way. A-…an irreplaceable way.” Anne lifts off of her shoulder to look her with a small, reassuring smile. “I want both of you, I promise.”

The look Anne’s giving her is nothing short of adoring. Sasha feels her face her face heat up and glances away, “W-well…fine then, I guess. But, if that’s how you feel, what’s the problem now? ” She pokes the tip of Anne’s nose. “And don’t tell it’s because you’re not in the mood, not after that kiss.”

Anne is quiet for a moment. “I guess…I guess I’m nervous doing it with just the two of us. When we’re all together, everyone gets a little attention; but, like this, 1-on-1, you _have_ to focus on me.” She purses her lips and looks down. “I know I didn’t take to, um, s-sex like you and Marcy. What if we do it and you…think I’m boring?” 

“Anne…” Sasha reaches up and pushes Anne’s sopping hair away from her face, revealing her downcast eyes looking back at her. She leans down and kisses her cheek, dragging her hand through her hair. “That’s fucking stupid.”

“Hu-ah!” Anne yelps as Sasha seizes a fistful of her curls and yanks downward until she’s looking her in the eye. “Sasha?!”

“You think I’d get bored of you that easily?” Sasha plants a short, blistering kiss on Anne’s lips. “You think I’d ever want to stop touching you?” She yanks down on her hair again making her yelp then making her moan as she leans down to suck on her bared neck.

“Ngh, I-I just -” Sasha’s other hand latches onto one of Anne’s breasts, rolling it in her palm and pinching the hard nipple between two of her fingers. “Ahh!”

Anne’s moans resound in her ears, sending a blistering pulse of lust coursing through her body. “Hahh, Anne,” Her leg pressed insistently into where Anne’s clenched together, her thighs rubbing against one another as Sasha played with her body. “Spread your legs.”

Anne’s eyes widen, “Oh my God…” Sasha hears her say in a low, sultry tone, swiftly doing as she was told. Sasha barrels through the opening, going until Anne was firmly astride her leg. She releases the grip she had on her hair, letting her hand drop below the water to wrap her arm around the small of her back and take hold of her butt.

“I’ve been here a _month,_ Anne,” Sasha says, her arms flexing as she pulls Anne on a thrilling ride up her thigh, making her gasp into the air. A sound she repeats as Sasha lets the Thai girl slide back down to her knee before pulling her up again. “A month I spent just thinking about my girls and everything I’d do to them when we saw each other again,” Again and again she grinds Anne against her leg, her sex leaving a heated trail that lingered on her skin.

“O-ooh, yes, please yes!” Anne’s hold around her neck tightens, the water at their waists churning harshly as she starts to greedily hump herself on Sasha’s limb.

Sasha responds in kind, desire rumbling through her as she presses tighter into her friend, trapping one of Anne’s thighs between her own and driving her throbbing pussy against it. “Uugh, a-and I got re- AH! Real X-rated, Anne! C-Came up with s-mmph, God! Stuff even that total freak Marcy would appreciATE!” She continues, humping with sloven desperation as scorching heat builds in her groin.

“Ahhn! Sasha! Sasha, please d-don’t stop!” Sasha pinches Anne’s nipple one last time before shifting that hand to Anne’s butt, diving in for another tongue-filled kiss as they drive against each other all the harder.

They swallowed one another wanton moans as they emanated from their throats, so Sasha felt the moment that Anne’s started becoming louder and longer. She pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them before being swiftly broken as Anne throws her head back and screams into the air. “I-I’m! S-Sasha, I’m gonna…!”

“Do it, Anne!” She drags her tongue up Anne’s neck, her cheek, then off to the side of her head. “It’s been way too long since I last heard you cum! I want you to scream!” She hotly whispers in her ear before biting down and tugging on her ear lobe.

“SA-!” Ann twitches in her arms and comes undone. “SASHAAA!” Anne cries in her ear, her hips losing all rhythm in their thrusts as her body convulses at the rush of pleasure. Sasha doesn’t stop their grinding, biting her lip nearly hard enough to break the skin as Anne continued to lose herself in extended orgasm. 

Sasha doesn’t stop until Anne stops her, the Thai girls arms pulling her flush against her body and her legs lifting to wrap tightly around her waist. Instead, she buries herself in Anne’s heaving chest, sucking on every part of her breasts she could put her lips on and rolling her nipples with her tongue.

Anne lays a storm of kisses on her forehead as Sasha lifts her butt up to balance on the bathtub’s ledge. She detaches from her nipple with a parting kiss then cranes upwards to capture her lips. “Feeling good, Boonchuy?” She says, breaking their lip lock for a moment before aiming downwards to kiss at her neck.

“Mmhm,” Anne responds, her arms finally breaking their lock from around Sasha’s neck as she dips lower to run her tongue through her cleavage. “I feel great, Sash.”

“But I bet my girl wants more, right?” Sasha kisses her stomach, the muscles there twitching as she minutely dips her tongue into her navel. 

Anne lets out a breathy giggle, “I think I’d lose it if we stopped now.” She says, spreading her legs as Sasha slowly works herself between her thighs, her lips kissing closer and closer to Anne’s center.

“Yeah, I know you would,” Sasha echos Anne’s laughter, stopping her descent hanging just above her soaked cunt. “So worried about how me and Marcy have sex that you forgot about your own bedroom superpower.”

“Superpower?”

“Uh huh, ” Sasha places a hand at Anne’s entrance, making her shiver. “You can just keep going and going and going,” She frames her pretty little slit with her index and middle fingers, spreading it to reveal her moist insides. “Mm, good thing too. I got a lot of pent up energy to burn.” She looks up into Anne’s blushing face and smirks. “Hold yourself open for me, Anne.”

Anne swallows and nods, quickly lifting her legs entirely out of the bath and bracing her feet as far apart on the ledge as possible. Sasha takes her hand away as Anne reaches down with both of hers and spreads her labia wide open, whimpering softly at the feeling. 

Sasha smiles, her face heating up as she looks upon her friend baring herself so brazenly. She doesn’t move at first, the sounds emanating from Anne growing more and more urgent as Sasha lets her stew in her lusts.

But she’s stewing too. Her thighs squeezed together under the water in a pointless attempt to indulge the fire burning in her core.

“Sasha, _please…_ ” Anne begs, her voice straining. Her hips thrust her weeping pussy forward, scooting her precariously close to the ledge before Sasha wraps her arms around her legs, clutches her hips, and roughly pushed her back. “Please!” Anne whines, “PleasepleasepleasePLEASE!”

A breath shudders out of Sasha's throat at Anne’s begging, an attempt at more teasing words that died before it left her throat. Instead her mouth can only force a simple, reverent, “God…” 

Before she dives down and plunges her tongue as deep into Anne’s cunt as she could reach.

Anne screams.

Sasha keeps a firm grip around the Thai girls thrashing waist as she seals her lips around her mons to collect every drop that Anne had to offer. _Oh my god she tastes so good oh god oh god._ A distant part of her lust addled mind knew that her flavor hadn’t changed but their month-long separation had her tastebuds alight as her juices ran across them. She needed more.

Her tongue doesn’t writhe wildly inside her, it _aims_. Months of sex with her girls giving her intimate knowledge of every one of Anne’s weak spots and she attacks them relentlessly, without mercy or restraint. 

Anne’s moaning cries fill the air and rebound off the walls, creating a cacophonous wall of her lewd sounds. Her legs clamp down around Sasha’s head, her knees folding over her shoulders as her ankles lock between her shoulder blades. 

“AHH! M-maahg!” Anne curled overtop of her, unable to keep her spine straight from the mounting pleasure. Sasha could feel her stomach ripple against the top of her head, her hands having moved to cling desperately at her hair to pull her deeper into her core. Her folds, without either of them holding them apart, fall and clamp down on her tongue, leaving Sasha to rapturously lick out a hot, creamy vice.

Sasha’s toes curl on the stone base of the tub as the heat inside her loins threatened to melt her into the churning bathwater. She secures Anne with one of her arms, wrapping it around her waist, as she detaches the other, plunges it beneath the bathwater, and proceeds to ravage her pussy with four fingers. 

The moan she lets off into Anne’s mound is enough to push the girl over the edge. Sasha's eyes roll behind her eyes lids as she guzzles down the torrent of girl-cum gushing from Anne’s pussy like she’s dying of thirst. Again she doesn’t relent in her ministrations as Anne loses her mind in climax; she lifts her tongue to the roof of her vaginal walls and lavishes her g-spot with long, firm licks.

Her own walls clench tightly around her digits as she cups her mound fully and grinds the heel of her palm against her clit. She mirrors the motion on Anne, her other hand falling to her crotch to bear down on her exposed button with sharp, rapid-fire swipes.

The result is swift and brutal. 

“S-SashaSashaSAAASHAAAA!” Anne’s legs tightly squeeze Sasha’s head as she’s pulled from one orgasm directly into another. Her hands untangle from Sasha’s hair and beat against the floor as she collapses backward onto her shoulders, her back arching like live wire was pressed against her spine.

Sasha’s orgasm, her first of the evening, was just as intense as every nerve in her body lights up with raw pleasure. An involuntary spasm nearly detaches her from Anne’s pussy but the leglock her friend had around her head quickly reeled her back in. 

Anne’s jerking hips and spasming cunt _paint_ her features with her copius juices dripping down her forehead, over her eyes, and off her chin. Her mouth instinctively opens to collect the deluge of Anne’s clear fluids, her taste overpowering on her tongue and in her nose. The dual sensations of pure sex kept Sasha’s fingers flying in and out of her pussy, extending the climax that was already turning her brain into mush. 

Eventually, after several long moments spent in overwhelming ecstasy, they both collapse into pleasured heaps breathing like they’d just run a marathon. Sasha leans her head heavily on Anne’s thigh as she lets her scattered thoughts return to her brain. She blearily gazes up her friends body, idly watching as her chest heaved with every breath she took. Then her eyes fall down to her core, fresh off a wild orgasm yet still glistening and flowered with arousal. She smacks her lips before letting out a small, tired laugh. _God, I missed you, Anne._

Sasha sits up, brushing Anne’s limp legs off her shoulders, and climbs out of the warm water. She straddles the Thai girls body, crawling the length of it and taking in every bit of her sweat soaked figure until she was looking down at her face.

Anne had thrown one of her forearms over her eyes and she held her mouth agape as she struggled to rally. Sasha smiled, proud that she actually managed to recover faster than little miss energetic for once. _Course’ I didn’t cum nearly as hard. If I had I’d be knocked out right about now but instead, I get to do this._ She leans down and gently presses her lips to Anne, easily slipping her tongue into her open mouth to share her flavor.

Anne responds immediately, lacing her tongue with Sasha’s and wrapping both arms around her to pull their bodies together. Their legs entwine as they kiss, both rocking softly into the other until they suddenly gasp and disconnect. Sasha glances down at where their cunts were now pressed against each other, her protruding clit throbbing between Anne’s folds. She gives an experimental thrust and they both groan at the sensations and the lewd sound of their drenched slits sliding against each other.

Sasha sits up, straddling one of Anne’s thighs, her hand slipping down her body and grabbing her other leg behind the knee. “Again, Boonchuy?” She says, knowing the answer.

Anne nods furiously, already trying her hardest to hump up into Sasha’s body. “ _Please_.”

Sasha grins, lifts her friends leg over her shoulder, and thrusts forward.

* * *

Time lost all meaning for the two girls as they satisfied the ardent lusts that had built up inside them over their month-long separation. Over and over they’d drive each other to orgasm after electrified orgasm; in what seemed like a blink of an eye they’d shift from frantic tribbing to a ravenous 69 to more selfish cunnilingus as one uses the others face as a seat. And on and on they went, for what felt like ages…

Until, eventually, Sasha couldn’t keep up. She flops onto her back, a last pathetic moan wrenched from her ragged throat as she shakes off the dredges of another climax. Her body is drenched in the combined bodily fluids from both her and Anne, and she’s panting - nearly wheezing - as she rests on the cool bathroom floor.

She feels Anne’s weight on her again almost instantly, kissing at her neck and rutting against her like some wild animal. 

“A-Anne…” Sasha says, weakly. Anne doesn’t notice, committed to gnawing at Sasha’s neck. “Anne!” She tries again, raising her tired, jellified arms to push her insatiable friend off her body.

“Huh? Wha-?” Anne blinks, glancing around in a daze before her eyes land on Sasha’s exhausted face. “Oh! Uh, let me just,” Anne lifts off of her limp form and sits at her side as Sasha slowly gets up, wincing at the bone-deep aches in her muscles.

“Jeez, Anne,” She says, massaging her shoulder. “I’m usually only this sore after gym class.”

The Thai girl blushes and ducks her head, “Sorry. Guess, I might’ve gotten a little carried away there.” 

“Oh, no,” Sasha says, as she climbs the rest of the way to her feet. “It’s my fault for thinking I could ever actually outlast you.”

Anne laughs, rubbing the back of her head. “So, I guess…that’s a no on going another round?”

Sasha turns to regard her friend, her eyes widening when she realized that she was dead serious. “You’re _still_ not done? After all that?”

“Uh, no?” She shuffles under Sasha’s gaze. “I mean, I’m still kinda turned on…but if you can’t do anymore that’s totally fine!”

Sasha shakes her head and lets out a disbelieving chuckle. “How about, before you screw me into a coma,” She jerks a thumb over her shoulder towards the long-abandoned bath behind. “We actually use that thing how it was intended and clean up a little first? We’re filthy,”

She watches Anne look down at herself and grimace, her nose wrinkling cutely at the sharp stench of sweat and sexual fluids wafting from their skin. “Oof, yeah that might be nice. Help me up?” Anne holds out a hand.

Sasha quirks an eyebrow but still takes it and pulls Anne to her feet but the smoothness in which she rises off the ground makes it clear that she didn’t need the help. In fact, she looked fresh as a daisy, with bright eyes and a wide smile; like she just finished up a brisk walk instead of several rounds of wild sex.

_I can’t believe she thinks that’s normal._ _And all I get to be is ‘bossy’. God, that’s unfair; why did she even ask for help if she’s feeling so good?_ Anne’s hand tightens in her own as she steps past her and pulls her towards the tub. 

Shivers run up Sasha’s spine as they submerge themselves into the now thoroughly tepid waters. “Aw man,” She says, reaching for the bar of soap that she’d picked out early. “Looks like this is gonna be a quick clean u-!”

Her words stop short as Anne cuddles into her side, laying her head down on her shoulder with a contented sigh.

Heat quickly floods into Sasha’s cheeks, “A-Anne, what are you doing?”

“Nothin’,” She responds softly, snuggling closer and bringing her other arm around to wrap around Sasha’s. The Thai girl cranes her head to peek up at her through her drenched bangs, “I had a lot of fun, Sash. I’m…” She sniffles. “Even if it’s just the two of us, I-I’m really happy we’re together again.”

Sasha swallows thickly and hesitantly glances at her. Their eyes meet and the sheer affection in Anne’s tearful gaze makes her heart skip a beat. 

A thought comes to her. _…Say it. You could say it right now._

“Anne, I…I l-,” The words stick in her throat like they’re hooked into her vocal cords. Sasha takes a sharp breath before leaning down to peck Anne’s forehead. “I’m happy too, Anne. Even if I couldn’t work all that horniness out of your body.”

Anne blushes and buries her face into her neck, “Shut up! It’s not like I’m insatiable or anything! Maybe your just not…h-horny enough, huh?!”

Sasha chuckles, “Well, maybe, after we’re done cleaning up,” She leans down to whisper in her ear, “We can head back to my room see if I can’t prove you wrong.”

Anne lets out a flustered giggle into her skin and snuggles deeper into her side. 

As their conversation descends into a comfortable silence, Sasha can’t take her eyes off her friend. Anne doesn’t notice, resting peacefully against her body. The slow fall of her chest a calming metronome and direct contrast to her own racing heart.

_I’ll…_ Sasha lays her head down on Anne’s soft mane. _I’ll tell her next time._

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first fanfiction (my first explicit one at least) and I'm sure it's a bit rough around the edges. So, don't be afraid to leave some feedback down below; I definitely welcome the chance to improve.


End file.
